A Sweettoothe's Ache
by Sh34k4
Summary: An InuYasha story going along the Rebel Teen genre It's pretty funny action full so read if you like that kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all to my fanfic! I just want to point out that this fic is based on the Inuyasha anime. The genre is a cross between Rebel Teen and Romantic Comedy with the rating as a "big kid" PG13 due to violence, cursing and lustrous actions. Now that you've been warned, read _A Sweettooth's Ache_ and review! Thanx for checking me out! — Sh34k4

**A Sweettooth's Ache – 1**

Sango **Kagome** Miroku **Inuyasha**

"It's time to get going, Kagome," Sango announced as she walked into the boss's office of The Spot. Their hangout was an old warehouse they'd fixed up and made into a home for their gang. Kagome had a whole room to herself for her plotting and such, besides she was the boss. The boss could have a whole floor to herself and nobody'd challenge her.

"I'll be out in a second, Sango. Debrief the Second Squadron and I'll be down before you're done," Kagome ordered as she finished gathering her gear from about the room. At 17, she was the leader of one of the city's most powerful gangs, The Arrowreiki. They were doing well for themselves but tonight, if all went well, they'd expand their territory. She wanted to own the street the sweets shop sat on and by all that was holy, she'd get it, the current owners be damned.

The only problem was that the gang that owned the street was the Dog Demon Pack. Getting that street would mean nothing less than a street brawl because their leader wasn't the type of dog to simply roll over and let you steal his bone. Especially his sugar coated one.

She pulled a jerkin out of her pile of gear and pulled on her hose and boots. Slipping on her already full quiver and tucking knives into her belt and boot sheaths, she reached for her bow. The outfit made her look old-fashioned but made everything seem like the good old days, when such fights were the norm. The ensemble was navy blue with violet thread trimming the edges, the Arrowreiki colors.

Walking out of her office she made her way to the main room of The Spot. Carefully she looked over her squadron. These people would be strategically placed so they could pick off opponents with arrows while Sango's would go in on foot.

"Is everyone ready?" The immediately replied in unison, "Yes!" "Then let's go stick some feather in their asses!" There was a loud cheer before Sango gave the signal and the First Squadron left with her to get in position. Before she left, Sango gave Kagome a quick bow and Kagome acknowledged Sango's departure with a curt nod. Turning back to her archers, Kagome yelled, "Let's gut up there before Sango gets to have all the fun!"

As she leapt from roof-to-roof, Kagome smirked at the oncoming red and black blurs below. Her mouth spread into an unholy grin as she took aim with her bow. Inuyasha didn't know what he had coming.

They were planning something. Those bloody Arrowreiki were ALWAYS planning something. You'd think they would stop trying to expand already! They were second best and should be proud they were so close to his first. When it came to gang rank, the Dog Demon Pack was the best and everybody knew and accepted it. Everyone but that Kagome wench.

Without turning, he asked his 2nd in Command, Miroku, "How many times do you have to tell a girl 'no' before she realizes you're not interested?"

"Why would you want to tell a female 'no'?" He smiled a secretively lecherous smile. "In my experience, you should always tell the pretty ones 'yes'." He winked suggestively as some passing girls. Miroku was such a lecher that it sometimes mad Inuyasha wonder if he'd end up having dozens of kids before he was 20, but obviously the women didn't mind. Now, Inuyasha on the other hand was selective with his relationships and wasn't one to carelessly get a girl pregnant. Hell, he'd have to marry her then.

Uncomfortable with the very idea, he distracted himself by fixing his red coat. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans made of the same red as the coat and a black shirt underneath. A leader has to be proud of his colors doesn't he? His gold eyes were scanning the crowd while his dog ears listened intently for anything unusual. If something was going to happen, he was going to sense it in the air . . . the air? It smelled like vanilla sugar, a pleasant scent. A woman's scent. Instantly, he was alert. Where was it coming from? Those girls? No. The shop? No. But where then?

_The air! _His senses screamed a few seconds before arrows were raining them down upon them. Oh, they had been scheming all right. He knew it was them as soon as their signature arrows began exploding on impact. Then their 2nd-IC was there with about a dozen of mates and the next thing they knew they were surrounded by dark blue and violets. There was a silence and then the smooth ring of swords and knives being drawn filled the air as the DDPackers readied themselves.

Inuyasha only knew this by sound for he had already jumped over their barricade and was heading towards the source of that scent. Climbing up a wall, he found himself on the rooftops but the scent didn't dwindle. She was up here somewhere.

Stealthily, he made his way around a chimney and an attic window. He was just about to turn the corner when he was forced to stop by the feel of sharp metal against his skin.

"Hold it right there, Inuyasha." The voice was so interesting, he had to turn to look at the source and was momentarily paralyzed.

Her outfit reminded him of a true archer's attire. The colors matched with her hair but contrasted with her green-blue eyes. This green eyed, vanilla sugar wearing girl was beautiful and holding him at knife point . . .

Kagome was having a few thoughts of her own. Inuyasha looked downright sexy in all that red. It bounced off his silver-white hair well and his amber eyes reminded her of hot brandy. Damn, he looked _good_. Too bad! The gang came first and when she was the proud owner of South Main St., maybe. Yeah, right. Who was she kidding with 'maybes'? _Definitely _was more like it. But at this moment he was going to give her what she wanted, that being the sweets shop — for the moment.

"By Street Brawl Law, I've won this match by getting you unarmed and thus am given the right to claim a bit of your turf. I want this ½ of Main St.. Those are my demands so comply or you'll see what comes from useless defiance." She thought it had gone very well until his eyes filled with amusement and he asked — totally unconcerned, "Oh, really?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ach! Another week has gone by and still no InuYasha! The stealing of Basyl's Inu hole punch, unsuccessful and it's St. Patrick's Day . . . Inu does _NOT _wear :shiver of revulsion: _green_! Dogs can't be leprechauns! — Sh34k4

A Sweettooth's Ache – 2 

Kagome (Kag)InuYasha (Inu)

"Yeah. I got you, now I want what should be mine." Why couldn't he be the kind of guy that gives his girl whatever she wants? No, that wasn't his style, he was too dangerous to be such a sap.

His eyes flickered and Kag could see the shine in his eyes change position. God, he had such yummy eyes. She could stand there and stare into them forever. He probably didn't notice but she was getting the hots just by looking up into his eyes. _Whoa_! Time to change her train of thought . . . Um, ice. Yeah, ice. Ice, ice, ice, eyes, eyes . . . Shi-it!

She was glaring up at him and he found the stubborn tilt of her jaw fascinating and the way her nose crinkled was quite alluring. What were they talking about? He needed to concentrate.

"Because, I'm not unarmed." He smiled at her look of surprise and distrust. "No, really. I am never without a weapon."

It washer turn to call a bluff. "Oh, really? Well then let's see it then."

His smile only widened to show off lovely white teeth and even a few small fangs. "Do you really wanna see?" He gave her a totally innocent look that made her doubt the wisdom of calling his bluff. "Yeah"

He bowed and took a step back. The next thing Kag knew, there was a slight glow of gold and then nothing happened. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him as if to say, "Is that it?" Inu smiled and that's when Kag got her first shock of the night. His fangs were _huge_! He looked like a fscking vampire. And then he cracked his knuckles and she noticed the claws that used to be his nails. No weapons? Jesus, he could probably cut her to ribbons with those lil' beauties. She looked up into his eyes and noted they seemed less gold than before, much darker.

"See, I told you I wasn't unarmed. So your claim is void and you've got a problem." He smiled a pitying smile that royally pissed her off.

"No just a minor inconvenience. I could always fight you for it . . ." she let the idea trail off for thought.

"You don't wanna do that, d—" _Darlin'_ he wanted to call her darlin'.

"Sure, I do." She lifted her leg straight up so that she was balanced on one foot and her other foot pointed into the air. Without taking her eyes off him, Kag slipped her other dagger from her boot sheath.

Inu couldn't take his eyes off her long legs. Hell, she wanted to fight him. He'D try not to hurt her but he'd be damned if he'd go easy on her. Well, maybe just a little bit . . .

Taking up a melee stance, she ordered him to begin. Inu took her by surprise when he suddenly Appeared in front of her, but not for long. Shifting her hold on her blades, she took two quick swipes at his chest before dodging to the left and doing a bit of appearing of her own.

It was a complicated trick, but it had to do with concentrating your chakra in your feet. She showed up behind him but, just when she was going to take a slash, he turned and took a swipe of his own. Left totally unguarded, Kag quickly drew an arrow from her quiver and shot it between her fingertips as one would a rubberband slingshot.

His attack sliced into her shoulder while the arrow she'd shot at him sliced into his leg. As she watched, he plucked it out and flipped it over his finger. "Nice little trick that one." Then he changed his grip and flicked the arrow at her with alarming force.

While she scrambled out of its way he Appeared right next to her so that her head bumped into his chest. Quickly, she Appeared behind him with her blades at his neck and her knees digging into his back.

"See now you've unarmed and down. Now agree." She had her other arm draped over his shoulder around the place his heart was. It was a very intimate hold that left him quite aware of her being wrapped around him. It must have jangled his brain because he turned his head jus so he could look into her feisty green-blue eyes.

"Under one condition."

She blinked, surprised but impulsively asked, "What?"

"You, Kagome, will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

I am now the proud owner of the Berserk DVD box set! Sweet, huh? I get lucky with other things but not with Inu! How does that work? I'm going to hide in a closet. "Good-bye cruel Sheaka-luck-hating world!" Basyl stay away or I'll probably lock you in the closet instead. — Sh34k4

A Sweettooth's Ache – 3 

Miroku (Mir)Sango (San)

InuYasha (Inu)Kagome (kag)

Her whole body froze up as her mind registered his request. She blinked once, then twice. Hell, she had to blink another time just to let the words sink in.

"You can't be serious." She said it in such an offhand manner, she hoped it covered her discomfort.

He quirked and eyebrow, his eyes boring deeply into hers seemed to silently ask her if he looked like he was joking. "The moment you accept my terms, you'll own the street and I'll have you." To her ears, he was calm and untroubled by the dagger at his neck but to him . . .he couldn't hear anything above his heart beat pounding in his ears. She was practically glued to hi and was making his brain addled.

"I just don't get it. What's this owning business about?" She was nervous, he could tell by the tone of her voice. Carefully, he answered her.

" You'll be my girl, Kag. That's it. It's not like I was planning on forcing you into slavery. Jeez, give me some credit."

"Oh, I'd figured that but the way you said it seemed so odd." She wrinkled her brows in the cutest little frown he'd ever seen in his life.

Trying to distract himself, he scoffed, "Babe, I don't thing there's anything about me that's normal." She gave that remark a dismissive sniff before glancing down at her daggers.

Sighing heavily, she put them back in their sheaths and watched him turn towards her and rise. He kept eye contact with her and she _knew _she was sinking fast when that alone caused her stomach to quiver.

"So, what's it gonna be?" he drawled as he took a step forward and picked up her left hand, massaging it as he held it.

Nope, she wasn't sinking. She'd _drowned_.

"Yes." Try as she might it came out a dreamy sigh that was totally embarrassing. He didn't seem to notice though cuz he was smiling that beautiful fangless smile of his that made her stomach flip at _least_ three times.

"Good, darlin'. No go stop you people from fillin' mine with arrows." He stepped away but still held her hand as she moved to the edge of the roof and leased some of her reiki on the choas below so that all of her people's wrist glew a navy blue.

As a unit they all moved to the side of the street Kag was on. Warily they watched the other gang and only San pulled her eyes away from the enemy to look up at Kag who smiled. San immediately lowered her weapon and began walking to the middle of the street to wait for the DDPack's 2nd-IC. He didn't disappoint her in making her wait long.

As he walked towards her, San gave him a healthly once-over. He looked to be fit enough, not bulging with muscle but fit and at least he only had a little ponytail at the base of his neck. His hair was a very nice dark black that looked silky all the way from where she stood. His eyes were a nice violet but his held a glint of nischief. Uh-oh, that smile was one of an experienced playboy — just when he was starting to like his looks too. This wouldn't do. She'd known his type and they weren't heres.

Mir was looking his fill as he walked towards the AR's 2nd –IC. She was pretty with long black hair that held streaks of purple in it all the way down to her waist. That bone boomerang packed a healthy punch that had sent him flying more than once today and he looked at it warily. She was looking at him in that calculating way women did so he smiled just for her.

She didn't smile back. In fact, her eyes flashed and she frowned at him.

_What just happened?_ Mir wondered shocked. He had smiled and she'd _frowned_?

He stepped in front of her and looked into those nicely browned eyes and wondered what was the matter. He wanted to make everything better for her. Only for her . . . What FSCK was that! Holy _shit_, he was thinking of c . . .c . . ._commitment_! His head felt light and he wanted to sit down but quelled the urge. She was still watching him. But that didn't stop his stomach from rolling dangerously at the thought of going steady, but there it was sliding through his thoughts like a thief at night.

Sango waited for him to begin but he was obviously having trouble with something — probably shock — so she started by greeting him, "Dog Demon Pack, the Arrowreiki acknowledge you."

She nodded before letting a small smile spread over her face. Mir instantly wanted to see more but she smothered the desire and set her mouth into a serious line once more. Mir yearned for her to simply smile at him but she had procedure on the mind.

"Do you now forfeit all claims to this ½ of Main St. and acknowledge the AR as the new owners?" Her eyelids lowered to small shots and her fingers clenched, prepared to fight if he disagreed.

Now it was Mir's turn to look around for Inu. Only he could give permission to acknowledge their claim and Mir prayed to whichever god was listening he would cuz he couldn't see himself fighting her. He found Inu on the same rooftop the AR Leader stood upon. He nodded quickly and Mir nodded back and was about to turn around when he noticed something up there wasn't right . . .Oh well, the AR's 2nd-IC was more interesting than anything they could be doing.

"The Dog Demon Pack hears your claim," there were gasps from behind him and some of his people began to converse loudly. He help up his hand for silence and it was given. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" He felt so stupid after the words left his mouth and could have banged his head against the nearest brick wall. Where'd that line come from?

San raised an eyebrow at the breach of protocol but answered cooly, "Not now, nt anytime soon." She'D already decided to let him know the answer was 'no.'

For a second Mir actually looked taken aback or maybe shocked . . .it didn't matter. The look crossed his face so quickly she couldn't tell. San didn't realize it but Mir silently promised himself that 'anytime soon' would just have to be _now_ . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! I'm on a roll! My evil track coach kept me outta the last meet but I'm all good! ;) If only I could find my coach vaporizer . . . :cough, cough: SMILE (muwahaha) :cough, cough, wheeze: (don't think evil thoughts . . .) On with the Chap.

A Sweettooth's Ache –4 

Kagome (Kag)InuYasha (Inu)

Sango (San)Miroku (Mir)

Shippo (Shp)

3 Weeks Later 

"Jeez, Kag, you've been spending a lot of time with that guy you're dating! He must really be something," San exclaimed as she walked into Kag's private rooms in The Spot.

Kag looked at San's reflection in the mirror as she put on some clear lip gloss. It was odd but she'd never realized that she hadn't told San about Inu. Why? She didn't know . . . maybe it was the whole 'opposing gang thing.' Or maybe it was the fact that she liked keeping him to herself. "Oh, he is," she answered, not giving her any details.

San noticed but didn't say anything. If Kag wanted to keep her love life to herself, fine. "So, you gonna be back late or what? Don't forget you've got a melee lesson with the new members tomorrow." By the surprised look on Kag's face, San could tell she had in fact forgotten. "You know, Kag, I've noticed you've canceled a lot of your lessons lately and you're not taking as much interest in the gang as you should. To tell you the truth some of us are starting to wonder if you can handle a relationship and being in command."

"What!" Kag shot up out of her chair and turned anger filled eyes to San. "You're starting to 'wonder'? Whose business is it if I wish to date a guy? You need not concern yourself with my affairs, San, I can lead _my_ gang and have a private life."

"Well, I just figured I'D warn you," San replied heatedly. "You mark my words, Kag, you're gonna regret this." She turned on her heel and stomped out without a backward glance.

Kag stood there for a moment thinking over San's parting words. San might just be serious about this 'wondering' business. Hell, she'd have to look into that, but not tonight. Well at least, not personally. "Shippo! I know you're here."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a picture on the wall wiggle and change into a little fox boy. He stretched his little body before scratching his brown hair. "How am I top spy and yet you always know when I'm here?"

Kag shrugged without comment. "You heard her and I expect results by the time I get back." Without another word, Kag left the room.

As she passed through the lobby of The Spot, she noted a few people that wouldn't make eye contact. Filing the names away for later, she nodded acknowledgment to the few in the room that did. She was on the sidewalk for no more than a minute when a blood red Escalade pulled up in front of her. She climbed in and Inu hit the gas. They were going to be late for their movie. Glancing at her as he drove, Inu noticed Kag's unusual silence.

Reaching over the console, he squeezed her hand. "What's with the face, Kag?"

Kag looked over at him in his baggy black cargo pants, red wife beater and matching Timberlands. He really did look pretty damn good in red . . . "Nothing much. It's just that San is really peeved by how much time I spend with you and took it upon herself to tell me I can't have a boyfriend and lead my own damn gang." Just talking about it again made her angry. Who the HELL did San think she was? Just wait until she got back, she'd show her. Now wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts. She was on a date with Inu, she wiped San from her mind and squeezed Inu's hand in return.

They made a great couple, just as she'd thought they would when she had first seen him. He was caring, sweet, cute — no not 'cute' . . . _delicious._ He was so hot her mouth sometimes watered at the sight of him. He was so much fun to be with! Every moment with him was full of activity :Kag slightly blushes as she remembers their overly intimate fighting lessons or make out sessions: Every time she was with him she felt closer to him. Like he'd known her forever and she him, it was that easy to love him.

:Gasp: _Did_ she love him? OMG! Had she just thought that? She glanced at Inu quickly but couldn't help glancing again and then staring. _Did_ she love InuYasha of the Dog Demon Pack? This was _way_ too soon for such thoughts!

Blushing furiously she stared down at her lap and pretended an enormous interest in the navy blue skirt and tank top she wore.

Inu had seen it all. He'd seen the anger over her 2nd-IC, noted the relaxation of her mind and then the gasp and anxiety. To be honest he was damned curious about what was going through her mind but refrained from asking since they'd reached the theater.

Parking quickly, using his super-SUV-intimidation skillz, he walked Kag into the air-conditioned building. He paid for their tickets to whatever movie Kag wanted to watch — he didn't care, so long as she was having a good time.

While she went to save them seats, he bought Kag's favorite candies and her trademark pineapple/cream soda he swore they only stocked for her :suspicious eye: before joining her. They watched the movie for a while and then alternated to necking — which he personally liked better than whatever the hell they were watching anyway.

Inu had recently come to terms with himself and come to realize he was in love with Kag — not that she knew it yet. He had gone out and bought her this heart pendant that was actually broken in half with his name on one half and hers on the other. It cost him a chunk of change, but it was worth it. He couldn't wait for the movie to end and was about to kiss her again when he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a smiling fox boy. Where the hell had he come from?

"Shp, why are you here?" Okay, Kag knew him. That spares his life but didn't stop Inu from planting his fist in the boy's head — a man's gotta keep his rep' intact after all.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Shp yelled as he climbed into Kag's lap. He looked up at her with tear filled brown eyes, "Is this how I'm repaid for my services?" Kag wasn't even given a chance to excuse Inu's behavior before Shp continued, "That's besides the point anyway. There's something you need to know _now_." Clearing his throat, he told her the fateful news, "San is planning a mutiny with some of the other AR, not only that but she's joining up with some DDPacker named Mir . . ."

He didn't get to finish.

At that moment Kag and Inu both shot up out of their chairs with outrage, "_WHAT"_s echoing about the theater. The looks on their faces stopped any courageous soul from shushing them. Poor Shp was tossed off Kag's lap into the next row where unfortunate nobody was eating a tub of popcorn. He wisely decided to stay out of their way for a minute before telling them the rest of his news. Their reactions so far caused him to strongly wonder if they believed in 'killing the messenger' . . .

END 


	5. Chapter 5

TRACK IS OVER! WOOT cha-cha-cha! I can finally go home without limping :the lord bless you: and I must make a notice that wife beaters, baggy cargo pants, Tims and Escalades _ROCK HARD_!

A Sweettooth's Ache – 6 

Kagome (Kag)Sango (San)

InuYasha (Inu)Miroku (Mir)

Shippō (Shp)

"WHAT!" They'd both yelled at him.

_Ah shit_, Shp thought as he ate from the tup of popcorn he was sitting in.

Kag glared down at Shp with murder in her eyes. "Who the hell is this DDPacker? And what the fsck do the two of those bastards think they're doing with _my_ goddamned gang!" By then she was leaning over the chain and was practically nose-to-nose with him. And then, suddenly, she wasn't. The white haired boy was.

"Never mind any of that, what do you know of Mir? Did he state his plans for his gang in this?" The look the boy was giving him demanded answers and Shp dared not hesitate.

"Well, Mir — by what San wrote in her diary — is going to take some of his DDPs and join up with her. It also said that . . ." but he didn't get to finish cuz he was interrupted again.

"What the hell does that stupid lecher think he's doing? And all for a piece of ass, too!" Inu started shoving his way down the aisle with Kag following close behind. She, at least, was interested in what he had to say.

"It also said that they were going to have a meeting at the candy shop!" Shp rushed this last part out with hopes to lessen the blow. It didn't work. There were "WHAT"s all over again.

Now Kag was shoving people out of the way while keeping up with the white haired DDPacker. Who was he anyway? "Kag, who's this guy? You sure we can trust him?"

"This, my furry spy, is my boyfriend, Inu Leader of the DDP." She gave him a look that dared him to comment. Shp smartly remained silent.

Inu and Kag rushed out of the theater and made their way on foot, to the sweets shop. This was gonna end. _Now_. As they neared the shop Inu/Kag noticed a few things. 1) There were lookouts. 2) Shp had abandoned them. 3) The lookouts were armed.

Inu pulled Kag aside for a moment and looked into her face as they stood only a turn away from the shop. "You can stay here. I'll find out what's going on, you don't have to endanger yourself." He gave her a fang-filled smile and saw her eyes glow in response. Maybe she liked him as much as he did her?

That possibility lifted his spirits. They immediately plummeted again when she shook her head stubbornly. "I'm going too. I have the right and I need to know as much as you." It annoyed him that she wouldn't simply listen but she wouldn't be his Kag if she did.

He nodded and motioned and lifted her onto his back. Piggy-back style, they made their way up the side of the building. As soon as they reached the rooftop, Kag knocked out the guards and had taken their arrows/swords. Hilt-first, she tossed one to Inu. He caught the katana and immediately stuck it through one of the belt loops on his cargoes.

Carefully, Inu eased the roof door open and slipped aside first, with Kag safely behind him. They moved through the upper level of the darkened hallway with smooth stealth until they came to a door that not only had light peeking from the bottom but was locked as well. Whoever was in there wanted privacy . . .but where were the voices? They stood outside it for almost five minutes without hearing a thing. This was a set-up and with a little thought Kag recognized it as one of her own.

That meant San was really orchestrating this meeting. The roofies must have been AR and the ones behind this door — if she was correct — DDPackers. They would have to be if San wanted the DDPs to think they played an active role in this rebellion.

Kag moved up against Inu until her lips were a breath away from his ear. "This is a trap, one of my own in fact." She sniffed with annoyance, "You'd think the biznatch would put forward the effort to make her own but . . ." she shrugged, "If they're going by the plan, the room we're looking for should be a couple doors down." Kag felt a pang in her chest for all the good memories that would now be torture. Inu must have known for he pulled her into his arms and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Kag realized she like that he could read her emotions and know what she needed. Maybe it was okay, loving him.

Ach! Did she _really_ just think _that_ word again!

Quietly, she moved away from his chest and lead the way down the hall. His hand shot out to grab her wrist and pull her backwards into his arms once more. She squirmed a little but that only caused her but to rub against . . . parts better left unmentioned . . . so she stopped:Inu thanks heaven for small favors:

She stared up into his eyes and Inu leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips. This was the worst time possible for such a thing but _damn_ he'd think about that afterwards. Gradually, the sound of voices in the hall penetrated his clouded mind and he reacted quickly. Kag opened her eyes to find herself plastered to the ceiling as Inu desperately used his claws to keep them up.

Two DDPackers walked underneath them, talking of the meeting they were going to — it hadn't started yet! With a growl, Inu let go in time to fall right on top of the two. Kag took out one and Inu the other. In silent agreement, they stripped the two and stowed them away in a nearby closet. Quickly, they changed in the darkness of the hallway.

Kag smiled as she pulled off her clothes. "It's a good thing it's dark or I wouldn't be doing this." She was down to her underwear and was bent over, reaching for a piece of clothing.

"Well, I don't know. It's a pretty good view at the moment," Inu replied.

Her face instantly red, Kag turned to glare at him in the dark, "You're lying! You can't see _anything_!"

"Ah, Kag darlin', you got the sweetest ass and blush I've ever laid eyes on. Why don't you come over here and I tell you what else I can see?" Kag could barely see anything in the poor light but she could hear the lecherous smile in his voice.

_It's all a lie! He can't see a damn thing! . . . Just in case_, Kag thought as she hurriedly pulled on the rest of her clothes. As she shimmied into a pair of pants, she could have sworn she heard him chuckling. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit harder than necessary as they made their way back down the hall. Voices could be heard through the door and Kag knew more were coming up behind them. And a thought struck her.

Did they have a password?

Her hand had already risen to knock when the thought flashed through her mind. Before it could make contact, Inu pulled her aside, into the shadows close to the door. In her ear, he whispered, "Let's wait a minute." _He did it again!_ Kag realized in shock.

Two people emerged from the opposite end of the hall and knocked on the door. Immediately a face appeared in a small slot fixed into the door. One of the two stepped forward and whispered, "InuYasha and Kagome will pay." The door slid open silently and allowed them entrance.

Inu and Kag waited a minute or two before moving to the door. Inu knocked on the door and the face reappeared. At this range, Kag could see it was a DDPacker behind the door so she stepped forward, knowing Inu wouldn't want to be recognized. "InuYasha and Kagome will stay."

Either the doorman was deaf or he just hadn't caught the intended change to the password because the door slid open and Kag grabbed Inu's hand as she slid into the room. It was already crowded with AR and DDPs and at the head of the crowd were the traitorous San and that pretty boy Mir. At the sight of his former 2nd-IC, Inu stiffened.

She slid her palm down Inu's chest in a soothing manner to remind him of their purpose. Revenge would be sweet but for now they must rejoice that they were in and see what was in store for the future.

END 

The long-awaited chap has been released! Sorry for my neglect but I _lost_ the chap and only _just_ found it! To make up for it I'll give you Ch6 on a platter. Review and then continue reading.

Thanx for sticking with me — Sh34k4


	6. Chapter 6

I lifted my friend Wayne up the other day — he's like 6'3'' and at least 180 lbs. At the time I felt strong as a mo' fo' — I am only 5'3'' and quite slim  — but not I feel this ache all over and can only think — Egad, I'm _OLD_! LOL. — Sh34k4

**A Sweettooth's Ache – 6**

Kagome (Kag)InuYasha (Inu)

Sango (San)Miroku (Mir)

The enemy was holding a top-secret meeting and the couple had infiltrated it. Kag and Inu were leaning against a wall in the back of the room as they watched more of their former gang members pour into the overly crowded room. The meeting hadn't started yet so many of the traitors were mingling with those of the other gang. At one point a tall blond guy tried to flirt with Kag but Inu simply stepped in front of him and looked down on him with an evil glare and he was gone. He then glared at Kag for allowing the guy to get so friendly with her. Had he been wearing blue? An Arrowreiki? Did she like him?

She must have realized where his thoughts were going because, she did that thing with her hand and his chest that made him feel pretty damn good. Jealousy's ugly head had been stuffed back into its corner . . . for now :Ugly green head goes to sleep for a few minutes before wondering if Kag has ever dated any of those AR:

Well, Inu shifted uneasily, jealousy could only go so far. It wasn't like he was gonna do anything. He saw a guy boldly checking out Kag's exposed legs and instantly changed his mind. His arm snaked around Kag's waist and he glared at the guy, who simply shrugged. Hell, this wasn't going to work. That's it! The next time they went to the mall, Kag was getting a hell of a lotta baggy pants. Cargo pants. With lots a pockets and room. Feeling very satisfied with himself, Inu leaned back against the wall with Kag his arm and smiled.

His smile disappeared when Mir stepped onto one of the few tables in the room and captured everyone's attention. "Greetings, I am Miroku and this," he reached down to pull San up onto the table, "is San. You are all here right now because you believe neither Inu nor Kag are fit to lead. We will remove them from their stations and form a new gang. One made of AR and DDPackers alike. Together, we will be the best gang in the city and soon we will own every street. There will be a new group giving orders. Ours."

There were cheers and woots of agreement and encouragement. In the back, Inu squeezed on Kag's side and she patted his chest reassuringly. Deep down, she knew that she had to make Inu keep his cool or their cover could get blown. No matter how strong the two of them were, they couldn't take on this entire assembly by themselves.

Sango held up a hand for silence and withdrew two long scrolls from her the inner pocket of the black and red robes she wore. That was when Kag noticed two things: Mir was wearing blue for AR — perhaps to show their unification— and that everyone was signing the two scrolls.

This was perfect!

Once everyone had signed, she and Inu could grab them and run. She glanced up at him and saw his quick nod of agreement. The chilled out against the wall until almost the entire room had signed before slipping into the end of the line. When the pair reached the table, San was busy talking to someone off to the side and Mir was left to watch the scrolls. Kag patted Inu's hand quickly before tilting her head back a bit to show Mir flirtatious eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Hey there." She winked up at him and moved away from Inu before he could move.

Mir, smooth player that he was, moved on automatic and clasped her hand in a court-like manner before kissing the back of her hand. The skin tingled and Kag had to fight off a repulsive shiver. When Inu saw Mir's action, he snapped the quill he'd picked up in two and very nearly tossed the point into Mir wandering mouth.

_NO! Snap out of it!_ Inu shook his head and began searching for another quill before remembering that he wasn't there to sign the damn thing anyway. Slowly, as Kag flirted with Mir, Inu slid one of the scrolls into his robe pocket. He moved up behind Mir and very subtly :cough, cough: growled. Subtly of course. Mir's spine instantly stiffened before he dropped Kag's hand.

"I guess _that_ would be your boyfriend." He swallowed hard before turning to find one jealous Inu behind him. His eyes widened in fear and his mouth opened but no words came out. Nothing but an oddly comical, "Gubba, gubba, muwaha . . ." Inu used it to his advantage by slamming his fist into Mir's pretty boy face and grabbing Kag. Tossing her onto his back, Inu made his way to the nearest window.

Mir must have finally gotten an actual word out because San was swinging her bone boomerang earlier than Inu had anticipated. Inu jumped up and performed a neat backflip over it and the boomerang crashed through the window before turning to come back through another. To her credit, Kag didn't scream or anything. She only held on tighter as they plummeted out the third story window and down into the street.

Inu lightly landed on his feet before he continued running down the street. They disappeared into an alley before she was finally let off his back. He put her down on a box before confronting her. "What the fsck was _that_!" he raged.

"What was what?"

"That whole thing with Mir! Why were you _flirting _with that _womanizer_!" He was practically spitting with anger.

"I wasn't flirting for _real_. I was only distracting him. You know _that_." She waved him off, aggravated.

"Oh, really" Are you sure you weren't having a bit too much fun flirting with that . . . that . . . _bastard_?" :vulnerable eyes:

"No way. That loser is trying to kill me." She did that chest pat thing that made his ears twitch. "You know I like _you_. I mean _really_, why would I like him when I have _you_?" She flicked his nose and continued as he looked at her in confusion. "I mean, you're so muscular and your hair is so lovely," she pet it affectionately, "Your ears are down right hot. And those _eyes_! They are _so_ HOT!" She smiled at him before suddenly giving him an odd look. "You didn't _really_ think I like him, did you?"

Inu looked puzzled for a moment before waving his hand in a negative "I didn't mean it" fashion. "No way! I _know_ that — you like my ears? — I just thought — my eyes are hot? — Well . . . um . . . I got you this!" He whipped out the pendant and dangled it in front of her face.

Kag's eyes grew round before she let out a sharp squeak and began to cry rivers.

Inu was shocked.

"What? What I do?" He had never seen Kag cry before and frankly, he didn't like it. She should never have anything to cry about when she was with him.

"You. Just :sniffle: Never. Bought. Me :wail: A. Gift. Be-fore. Waaaaah!" She tossed herself into Inu's arms as she took the pendant from him :sniff: "I love it." She hugged him hard and Inu gave her a tight squeeze as his heart swelled.

Okay. He was a sap for a hug and some compliments. She hadn't said that she loved _him_, just 'it.' But that was a good start, right? Right? Hell _yes_!

Kag grabbed his face and gave him a kiss that made him see starts that quickly changed into little cupids in the shape of Kag spinning very fast. Wait! What was that sound? He pulled Kag close as he moved them into the shadows of the alleyway.

"Did you see the?"

"Are you sure they went this way?"

"Of _course_, I'm sure!"

"Just checking. Jeez, don't get snappy with me because Mir is gonna flip when he finds out we didn't find 'em."

"Humph. It's not _my _fault."

"You're the one who said they went left, Henry!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will you guys shaddup?"

They moved along and Inu eased up off Kag. They needed to get outta here before they were found. He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the alley. He moved with ninja-like stealth as he lead the way back to the theater to collect his Escalade. There was NO way in HELL Mir was gonna touch his baby. Either of them that is.

But the Escalade needed to be protected::Cue hero music dum de da dum Inu's fist raised in heartfelt belief. Kag gives him a killer glare:

They slipped into the badass ride — which is untouched cuz Mir know better — and Inu hands Kag the scroll for her inspection. She reaches into her shirt and for a quick moment Inu drools, but she only withdraws a scroll from her shirt :Sweatdrop! Where was _his _mind: He starts driving and she compares the traitors' scroll to her AR membership tallies. He drives the Escalade around to the back of her 'Spot' and covers it with a SUV cover — no one can see/identify and thus harm his baby. Death would come soon! — They move a lot more leisurely as they go into the building and Inu realizes that he has never actually been inside and pays close attention.

Kag wastes no time in leading him up to the barracks. She flips on lights in a couple of the rooms and uses her reiki to amplify her voice as she moves down the hall. "All units report to the main hall! This is an _emergency_. I repeat an emergency. This is not a drill!" She goes down to this hall and marching onto the stage.

"I have become aware that some of our members are missing. Do any of you know where they are?" There were negative answers all around. "I'll tell you where they are! They are meeting with that _traitorous _San and Mir of the DDPack at _my_ sweet shop! They are planning a mutiny and scheming to overthrow us! _That_ is were your fellows are. And if any of you wish to leave: do so now because this is going to turn into an all out Gang War. So I'm telling you faint-hearts to leave now." She waited for any of them to leave and was pleased to see not a single person move towards the doors. Instead there were looks of anger. Anger was good.

"All right then. First on the agenda: this is InuYasha, Leader of the DDPack. We will be working with them to end this rebellion so get used to seeing him. Second, is: if you look around, you will note, that there are many empty spaces among us. Worry not. I know the traitors by name, they can not hide."

There was a loud cheer as the AR raised their fist and pledged their loyalty to their leader. They were ready for war.

END

My faithful readers! I have a surprise for you . . . a secret new character! Who will our special guest be? Seshy, Koga, Naraku, Kikyo? InuYasha is SO HOT! I love him! Now go, write reviews and let me know who you think the guest will be :dun dum da! The suspense:


	7. Chapter 7

My new bookbag has been ripped — again::glares across computer lab at Wayne: The world is evil and that is why I'm buying hell off Ebay. D34th _will_ come . . . Just as soon as I beat out Yoyo120's bid . . . —Sh34k4

A Sweettooth's Ache – 7 

Kagome (Kag)Sango (San)

InuYasha (Inu)Miroku (Mir)

The Arrowreiki had taken to the idea of a Gang War whole heartedly, now Inu had to check on his own clan.

Stuffing one of the scroll into one of his many pockets, Inu made his way to his hideout :it's location shall not be revealed as Inu-haters are listening cough, cough _Tom_: Inu walked through the front door without a single worry. Only a fool would attack him in his lair. He promptly sounded the alarm and let it shrill for a while before turning it off.

The lobby of his lair would be filled with DDPackers reacting to the alarm in oh, say, 3, 2, 1 . . . bingo. Many eyes widened in surprise when they found Inu standing in the entrance of the building. Others let out relieved sighs and then straightened, hoping he hadn't noticed. Some wore nightgowns, others had come down in their drawers. It didn't matter how they looked, at least none of them had been at Mir's meeting and that was all that mattered at the moment.

He made his way to the table that was off to the left of the doors — from this point, he could see all and they'd all be able to hear his voice as he informed them of the rebels among them. As one DDPackers began to bare their enhanced fangs and emit throaty growls of hatred — this is exactly what he wanted. If everyone hated them, they would all forget that it was their fellows they were fighting and think of them only as 'the enemy.'

While they began to talk amongst themselves, Inu pulled his cell phone out of his pocket so he could call Kag. As he searched for her number — he really needed to get around to putting her down as his #2 speed dial — he noticed someone in the back glancing around uncertainly.

Slowly, Inu put the phone back into his pocket and hopped off the table. As he made his way over to the guy, he noticed a few things. This person actually had full demon blood unlike his half-breed self. Giving him a quick once over, Inu noticed that this wasn't a DDPacker but a stranger. The intruder wore black leather pants, a black silk shirt that stretched over his muscular chest and — where a DDPacker would wear red and a AR, blue or purple — he wore a black and yellow motorcycle jacket. The boots he wore simply oozed _'expensive'_ and the way he stood screamed arrogance.

The stranger's hair was a long flowing silver white that reminded Inu very much of his own. There were purple markings on his face that were probably tattoos but he didn't care much about that. His nails were what really caught his attention. They were quite long for a guy and Inu could see their sharpness from where he stood.

_Enough of this_, Inu thought as he shoved someone aside so he could stand behind the intruder. Before he could move, the dude spoke.

"So, you are InuYasha. I finally get to meet you." The guy turned around fully and looked down at him — Inu grudgingly admitted he was taller.

Inu was taken by surprise. This guy knew him? How? And how did he find his lair? "Who are you?"

"Ah, perhaps we should speak in private." His voice was silky smooth and very polite. Very suspicious.

Inu looked him up and down before leading him to an empty side room, keeping him in sight at all times. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, the reason for my visit is quite the personal matter." The man began before moving to stand in front of Inu. "I am Lord Sesshōmaru and I have heard that you are 'dating' a girl named Kagome . . ." Inu bristled.

"If you've harmed Kag, I'll kick your ass so bad you won't wanna look in the mirror ever again, pretty boy." He was snarling and his body was tense, ready for action.

Sesshy shook his head lightly. "No, nothing like that. You see, I'm her _brother_."

END 

Sesshy! Love the twist? NOTICE: Kag and Sesshy have the same mother but different fathers. Mom is a demon :for Sesshy's sake, lord knows he wouldn't be able to handle being a hanyou, but I must say Kag has no demonic powers, unless you count her Holy gift. 

Know it's short but write good reviews! — Sh34k4


	8. Chapter 8

I'm playing Kingdom Hearts, FF7, FFX, FFT (again in hopes of finding Cloud!), have just purchased FF8 and my buddy Yami Kula is letting me borrow her FF X-2! When the _hell_ am I gonna play all these games? That's it, I'm boycotting school. It rots the mind. Video games are far more healthy. — Sh34k4

A Sweettooth's Ache –8 

Kagome (Kag)Sango (San)

InuYasha (Inu)Miroku (Mir)

Sesshōmaru (Sesshy)Shippō (Shp)

"I'm Kagome's brother," Sesshōmaru had told InuYasha.

Wee. For a good long minute there were no words, only lackjawed silence. Kag had a _brother_! Since when? Had he been that morning or something? Inu attempted to think.

Lord Sesshy kindly filled in the silence as Inu tried to pull his brain back together. "I gather she never spoke of me. That's all right though, I'll explain." He walked over to a nearby chair and motioned for Inu to seat himself — as though he was host!

Grudgingly, Inu sat but not in any of the chairs he had motioned to, but in a comfy armchair that looked more authoritative than the others. Sesshy shrugged his elegant shoulders, the paragon of nonchalance. Inu secretly wondered, _What kind of pansy wears _silk

"My father died when I was around ten years old and a few years later, Mother married Kag's father. A few weeks ago, I left Kag to take care of some business in a few companies I'm watching." He sat forward. "And now I'm back, only to find my little sister is having a Gang War and dating some dog-demon, half-breed. So," he gave Inu a very direct look, "what's going on?"

Inu looked taken aback and was about to ask him how the hell he should know when he realized Sesshy was referring to his relationship with Kag. Tilting his chin in an arrogant manner, Inu asked, "What do you want to know?"

Sesshy gave him a thin smile as though he were grudgingly granting him a point in a game. "I want to know what your intentions towards my baby sister are."

Inu's ears pricked. 'Intentions?' Did he have any of those? Intentions . . . towards Kag? "What kind of intentions are you talking about?"

Now Sesshy looked a bit ticked. "Of the respectable kind of course!"

Why had he gotten the feeling that he'd say that? Why was it always the 'respectable' kind? And why did Kag _have_ to have a brother who would come and ask those type of questions?

Inu cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I have some of those," he began awkwardly. Sesshy shifted in his chair as though to hear him better and Inu gulped as he racked his mind for one honest thought dealing with Kag — long silence. His brain is blank . . . "Um, well, I . . . uh . . . I wanna protect her," he rushed out. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I'm sure that's nice. Have you any more?" the bastard challenged.

"I . . . uh . . . I'm gonna help her with this rebellion thing. And I'm . . . I can . . . AHH! Stop questioning me! I know your game ya' bastard! I'm gonna date Kag whether you like it or not so go fsck yourself!" Inu jumped up and stomped from the room, but not before he heard Sesshy begin to laugh.

He was _laughing_!

Forget leaving the room, he was gonna beat the livin' daylights out of him! He twirled around to find Sesshy right behind him. When had he done that? How had he moved without him hearing it? This guy was no ordinary man.

Sesshy looked him in the eye and told him quite honestly, "I was wondering when you would snap. You see, I've heard that you have a very short temper when it comes to my sister and frankly, I'm pleased." He stepped back and offered Inu his hand. "No hard feelings."

Inu gave Sesshy's hand a tight squeeze and was surprised to feel one — possibly an even stronger one in return. Before he could act on it, Sesshy had dropped his hand and was making him way to the door but paused in the doorway.

"That reminds me. An AR told me to tell you Kag said, 'It's your turn.'" He shrugged at the cripticness of women before making his way from the room.

Inu waited until he was sure Sesshy was out of hearing range before digging out his cell phone and giving Kag a call. She picked up on the third ring.

"It's about time you called! You were supposed to call at least half hour ago!" Kag shrieked.

"I was going to but got sidetracked by someone important to you at least. A Lord Sesshōmaru." He mentally growled at the man's name.

"SESSHY'S BACK!" The way she said his name kind of tweeked a nerve but it was alright since he was her brother and all. It didn't matter because she was still talking. "— wait until he gets here! I'll beat the shit out of him for going away for so long! WAIT! You said you met him? How'd he know about you? What did you guys talk about? Was I mentioned? Do you like him?"

"Hold on! How am I to answer when you just keep talking? Now repeat the first one again," Inu demanded.

But it wasn't meant to be. Kag shrieked again before saying hurriedly, "He just pulled up! I'll call you back, later Inu!" :click: For a long moment, the only thing Inu could do was stare at the 'Call Ended' message until it turned into a picture of Kag and himself as they hugged for his picture phone. They had been happy then and somehow, Inu knew this 'brother' thing was only going to cause problems.

'Do you like him?' she had asked. The truth was he wasn't quite sure. That was beside the point anyhow. What he _should_ be worrying about was his gang and not his girl's older brother. Besides, what did he have to worry about anyway?

The Spot 

Sesshy was twirling Kag around in her office before sliding her over his shoulder in a june-bug move. Kag followed right along and soon they were laughing at their own sillyness. There may have been an eleven year difference between the two but Sesshy didn't look it and Kag didn't feel it.

She slipped into a mocking curtsy and respectfully said, "My lord."

Sesshy brushed her foolishness aside. "Now none of that stupidity, Kag. I'm too tired for your games."

"'Too tired for my games' but not too tired to go visit my boyfriend?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and waited for him to abandon his innocent look.

Sesshy merely shrugged. "Well, I wanted to see what he was like, sue me," — "I'll reserve that right!" — he waved her comment away. "You wouldn't believe who I found!"

That comment quirked Kag's interest. _She never could stop challenging her brain, _Sesshy though pleased. "Come on, your surprise is waiting for you downstairs."

Kag wondered what it could be as she walked down the stairs in front of Sesshy. As soon as she hit the landing though, she knew, for there he was standing right in front of her.

"KOGA!" She jumped the last steps into his waiting arms and that was what Inu saw as he walked into the room.

END 

Excuse my lack of pointing this out, but: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Isn't it wonderful? Ph34R my wicked 3VIL! Muwahaha! This is fun. Surprise! Koga! I've decided to speed up appearances for my lack of a good pen — they're all dying and it's only second Quarter! What the _hell_ have I been writing? Review! — Sh34k4


	9. Chapter 9

2 HOUR DELAY! WOOT! I played KH and kicked some Heartless A$$! I got Sora to like, level 30 and am now in the Coliseum. That damn barrel thing is so hard . . . I'm on the second trial. Ach! Jumping is a biznatch! — Sh34k4

A Sweettooth's Ache – 9 

Kagome (Kag)InuYasha (Inu) Shippō (Shp)

Sesshōmaru (Sesshy)Sango (San)

Koga Miroku (Mir)

"KOGA!" Kagome had just jumped into this dude's arms when Inu walked into the room. And to put it kindly, he was seeing red.

_She's hugging him. He's holding her pretty close . . . _:Grr: _That's _my _girl! What the hell does he think he's doing? _:Snarl: Inu didn't know that the last sound had actually come out as a true snarl right before he ran over and pulled Kag out of the guy's arms with one hand.

Glaring inot the guy's eyes he demanded, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" He put Kag down at his side and held onto her waist. She was trying to subtly calm him down but it wouldn't work this time — this was too big.

The guy straightened and for the first time, Inu noticed how he looked. He was wearing a long dark brown marina that came down past his waist with some baggy shorts that — even though belted — still gave the appearance of slipping downwards :WOOT: He wore a brown headband that held back some of his unruly bangs, the rest was tied up into a ponytail. _Very manly,_ Inu thought as he glared even harder at this 'Koga.'

What really pissed him off though was the fact that this guy was _stacked_! He must go to the gym at _least_ four times a week. For his average body size, Koga kept himself fit with a physique that made someone think twice before picking a fight with him. Commendable, but it didn't help that Inu immediately remembered Kag telling him she liked his muscles. Koga was her type and that was the problem.

They guy folded his arms over his chest before answering. "I'm Koga of the Wolf Demons." His muscular chest puffed out in pride ass he announced himself — while Inu wondered what he meant.

Kag spoke for the 1st time since his arrival. "He's a childhood friend, Inu. I haven't seen him in . . . um . . .:counts on fingers: five years! It's been a while and Sesshy found him during his trip." She beamed up at him with the same amount of happiness a child displays on Christmas. She believed it was her lucky day but he knew better. Today was the worst day of his _life_. First, Mir betrays him; second, Kag's brother arrives asking about intentions; third, Kag's 'childhood _male_ friend' appears out of the blue.

Sesshy moved forward and spoke for the first time. "I see that it is late, perhaps we should all retire for the night. Come Koga, you'll be staying on in the room across from mind — it's right down the hall from Kag's, you know." The last bit was said slightly quieter but Inu caught it and his eyes turned red and his demon blood attempted to rise up and attack the two bastards.

Remembering Kag's love for her brother, Inu pulled her outside and into his Escalade. He didn't even collect a breath before yelling. "I don't want him staying anywhere near you! I WON'T HAVE IT!" Thoughts of Koga slipping into Kag's room for a 'little visit' were running though his mind. Had she dated him? The joy she'd shown at seeing him, did it mean something?

Kag looked stunned for a moment before she started yelling back. "'You won't have it!' You must be out of you bloody mind! _You _are telling me what I can do in _my_ place? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that some guy is staying down the hall from you and might think to take advantage." He softened his words by stroking her blue/violet highlights. This didn't work at all.

Kag slapped his hand away and glared at him, livid with rage. Did he really think she was so untrustworthy? Her eyes were mere slits as she spat, "So that's the way it is then, huh?" She hefted her shoulders before continuing, "You think that I'm some cheap slut that'll jump into bed with just about anybody, do you? Well let me tell you something, _InuYasa_. I don't know what's been running through your mind but it isn't true. I really like yo but if this is what I get," she waved a had to indicate the two of them, "then let me know right now so I can end this here and now!"

The Spot — upstairs at a window overlooking the Escalade 

Sesshy had the window open and was straining to hear the voices coming from the SUV below. _Did Kag just tell Inu she'd break up with him?_ If things went that way, Koga would be here to pick her up and let her cry on his shoulder. It was perfect.

That stupid boy was going to get the boot and be replaced by the fully Sesshy-approved Koga. The guy was secure — well set up in his family's money and connections — and he and Kag got along famously. She could settle down and think towards the future.

: Big shimmering shojo eyes with teardrops and sparkling multicolored bubbles in the background::Koga strained out of the window waiting for Inu's reply:

Koga hadn't meant to cause so much trouble. He had come to see how Kag was doing and to see if she was as interested in him as he was in her. The years hadn't caused his attraction to dwindle and deep down, he felt himself urge Inu to throw it all away so he would finally get his chance.

Koga dragged himself away from his thoughts in time to watch Kag jump out of the truck and storm into The Spot without a backward glance.

Had he missed the answer?

Damn! He'd sell his right shoe to know what had just gone down. :ear catches sound: Damn! She was coming up here! Crap! He and Sesshy shuffled and shoved each other as they desperately tried to get as far away from the window as possible. He moved to the closet, while Sesshy fell into an armchair.

Kag stomped down the hallway and slammed her door. There was an all around sigh of relief until they heard a continuous thumping that could only be the murder of a punching bag.

Koga looked at Sesshy, Sesshy looked at Koga and they shivered at Kag's fury. Good thing it wasn't pointed at them! They thought they were out of the doghouse for sure now, and then the doorbell rang.

Koga walked down and opened the door with one hand gripping a spiked buster glove — these were dangerous times. His eyes widened when he recognized the colors Sesshy had told him about. It was an ex-AR! He wasn't given much time after that for the ex-AR#1 shoved against the door and pushed him back, revealing about ten more people behind him — all dressed in the same black and purple colors.

Fixing the buster gloves over his fist, Koga took up a melee stance and prepared to opem a can of wupass. There was a shuffling behind him and then Sesshy was there, wicked looking swords at his waist. Oddly enough, Koga felt annoyed Sesshy was stepping in on his action, especially when Kag showed up. She held an old fashioned bow, with a quiver tossed over a shoulder and at her side was a short sword.

Koga felt the tension in the air as the intruders fidgeted a bit. (The ex-AR at the sight of their former leader) Kag didn't bat an eye as she took an arrow out, knocked it in between her fingertips and took aim :Ex-AR gulp in fear/shock/horror, was she really going to shoot them: She answered by letting go of one deadly arrow sending it on a path that would only lead to the end.

END 

Muwahaha! San/Mir have finally made their move! Will Kag's arrow kill one of her betrayers? And what of Inu? Are they _over_? Is the road clear for Sesshy and Koga's 'intentions?' Is it time for a LOT of asswuppin's? YOU BET! Review! — Sh34k4


End file.
